Question: Brandon buys a basket of eggplants on sale for $\$7$ before tax. The sales tax is $4\%$. What is the total price Brandon pays for the basket of eggplants? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of eggplants. ${4\%} \times {$7} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{4}{100}$ which is also equal to $4 \div 100$ $4 \div 100 = 0.04$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.04} \times {$7} = {$0.28}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Brandon paid. ${$0.28} + {$7.00} = $7.28$ Brandon needs to pay $$7.28.$